Rosario Vampire Prince of Darkness
by The Fallen1226
Summary: AU Slight OOC The 2nd year for Moka and the others lives gets complicated when a new boy arrives in their lives. His name is Kessin Flare and his arrival will change for the others,in ways they could never believe.OCX? old story deleted new chaps added
1. Welcome to your new life

_"Inner Moka"_

'Normal thought'

**Dark Thought **

**Chapter One: Welcome to your new life**

At a bus stop, a tall teenage boy with long white hair that was down to his waist. His left eye was yellow and his right eye was light blue both were animalistic much like a wolves. And around his neck, he was wearing a choker with cross with a wolf's head in the center. He was for lack of better words ripped, but not overly muscular he was built for perfect speed and strength and not an ounce of baby fat on him and by a girl's POV he was very attractive man. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with no sleeves, black jeans and a silver tench coat which was unzipped to show his shirt and how tight it was. He was standing waiting for a bus to arrive, he did what normal did when he was bored reading a manga. The bus pulled up and the teenager walked into the bus and took a seat behind the driver and pulled his hood over his head and tucked his hair into his jacket.

"So you're the new student, huh." The bus driver said

"Yup, I wanted a chance to change my life for the better and not to be haunted by my past." the teenager said

"Well, remember this school is very dangerous." The driver said as they arrived at the school

"Maybe, but not as much as me." The teenager said as he hopped off the bus. He looked back and smirked at the driver "Nothing is more dangerous than me not even death."

The teenager walked towards the main building when he notices a girl with black hair and a hat on her head, the boy figured she was at least 13 years old which was surprising to see a girl that young in high school. But the thing he noticed was that she was being picked on by three students, the boy was enraged by this action but he fought down the feeling to kill the three bullies, until one of them said the four words that made the boy rush towards the bullies in blinding rage

"Die filthy half breed!" The ugliest one said as he raised his fist to strike the young girl down

The young girl closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come, but it never happened. She opened her eyes to see back of a silver coat and snow white hair. And she heard someone defending her by telling the bullies to back off or they will face certain death.

"Why are defending this unclean witch?" The ugly ass student asked

"Because she and I are similar." The white haired boy replied, he look towards the girl and told her to stand behind him.

"So a half breed protecting another half breed, huh." The ugly student said as he started to transform into a slug demon

But the slug didn't have the chance to finish, since the white haired boy punched him in the mouth and grabbed him by the throat. The boy said something only the slug and he could hear and the slug cringed and ran off with his friends on his heels. The boy turned the young girl and cleaned her off.

"Why?" The girl asked "Why did you help me?"

"Because like you I was always picked on for being a half breed, and I hate to see cute girls get picked on." The hooded boy said with smile

"Thanks, by the way I'm Sendo Yukari." The newly dubbed Yukari said extending her hand

The boy pulled down his hood and shook the girl's hand, she told him that he had nice eyes since they were two different colors.

"Thanks something I inherited from my mother." The boy said "And mine's Flare Kessin."

"Nice to meet you, Yukari-chan." Kessin said with a smile "Hey Yukari-chan could you help me for a moment, I'm new here and I have no clue where anything is."

"Sure I'll help, but I have to meet my friends." Yukari said "But I can't find them."

"Here that plan…..I'll help you look for your friends and you give me the tour of the school at the same time." Kessin said "It's a fair trade right?"

"Right." Yukari said as Kessin pulled his hood back up

Yukari and Kessin searched for her friends for what seemed for hours, but while they were searching Yukari was telling him tales of the year before and the beginning of this year. And for the most part he was intrigued by the stories that the young witch told, especially meeting this newspaper club that seemed to save the school from a war against humanity.

'I wonder if even half that stuff even true, oh well.' he thought

"Hey everybody!" Yukari yelled as she ran towards a medium size group of people which was mostly girls and two guys even through one appeared to be a pervert.

'So this is fable newspaper club I've heard so much about……**pathetic**.' Kessin thought as he smirked as he watched the little witch run up to her friends

Kessin saw as a one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen, she had pink hair and green eyes and for some crazy reason she felt so familiar. Well the pink haired beauty hugged the young girl and preceded to bite the young man with black hair on the neck

"Moka, if you continue feed on Tsukune in the morning, he is going to die." The blue hair girl with a rather large chest said

"Calm down, Kurumu-Chan, its ok." The newly dubbed Tsukune said

"Hands off boob-woman." A girl with purple hair and a lollipop in her mouth said from behind a table

"Mizore-chan, there is no need to threaten anyone." Tsukune said trying to defuse the situation

"Hey guys I want introduce you guys to someone, hey Kessin come here." Yukari said

Kessin walked out of the shadows and approached Yukari's friends, Tsukune had no problem introducing himself to the white haired boy and neither did Gin the supposed pervert member of the group. But the girls couldn't help stare at boy as if he was some sort of mystery they needed to solve, that and they were too busy staring at his chest in that muscle shirt he was wearing.

"Who is this?" Moka asked trying to repress the blush on her face

"The name is Flare Kessin , its pleasure to meet you guys." Kessin said as he removed his hood revealing his concealed face

And when the girls saw the different colors of his eyes and the heart warming smile, he had on his face, the girls blushes turned about forty shades darker. Tsukune notice that his love interest was staring at the new guy like he was a silver haired god or something and he didn't like it one bit, of course he didn't say anything or show it, but in his head was another story

'I just finally worked up the nerve to tell Moka-san how I felt and this new guy shows up and takes her attention from me, but I have nothing to worry about since her inner half at least respects me so I have the advantage .' Tsukune thought

As Kessin was getting to know the members of the newspaper club, including headmaster assistant Ruby Toujo and Moka's little sister Kokoa Shuzen, Kessin's left eye started glow and he smirked

'So Tsukune likes Moka-chan huh?…..This just interesting.' Kessin thought as his eye stopped glowing and Kessin pulled his hair out of his coat and began to walk away. But before he left he walked up to Moka took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. Two things happened Tsukune gained a rival for Moka's affection, a true rival and not one of the fans she had and Moka was left in a daze. Kessin walked over Yukari took off her hat and ruffled her hair and thanked her for helping and showing him around.

"I'll see you all around, especially you Moka-hime." Kessin said as he walked towards the school

"Hmm…..his power is suppressed much like ours, but what is he?" The voice in the rosary asked aka Inner Moka

'You mean Kessin-san?' Moka asked her other persona

"_Yea, his energy it's so similar to me, but he's also similar to that of perverted wolf."_ Inner Moka replied

'What do you mean?' Moka asked

"_I don't know, but be careful he could be dangerous."_ Inner Moka said

Before school Moka told the others the warning from inner Moka. A few minutes later, Moka and the others were sitting in class talking about the boy they met this morning. But their conversation was interrupted as a woman with orange hair and a cat tail walked in.

"We have a new Student joining today." The teacher, Shizuka Nekonome said

"I wonder who it is." Moka asked

"As long it isn't someone after Tsukune-kun I don't care ." Kurumu said

"I just hope they're nice." Yukari said

Suddenly in walks Kessin with his hood up, who was still was reading his manga. He looked up and saw the people he met in the same morning, he simply waved at them and Yukari waved back.

"This is the new student, Flare Kessin-san." Shizuka said

"Hello, I'm Flare Kessin; it's nice to meet you." Kessin said as he waved to the class while not looking up from behind the book

"It's him, the guy after this morning." Tsukune said 'Kami must hate me for something I did in a past life to but the only guy that might take Moka-san from me.'

"Well, since you know him, he can sit next to you." Shizuka said "And if you could take off your hood please."

"No problem Sensei." Kessin said

Kessin took off his hood and in the matter of moment all most every single girl except for the girls who met him early in the day blushed. Kessin walked over and sat next to Tsukune and took out his textbooks. He looked at Moka and smiled, as he continued to read his manga, entitled Rebirth.

"Hey, it's nice to see you again, Tsukune and Moka-Hime." Kessin said with heart stealing smile

"Yea, it's nice you again too." Moka said blushing at Kessin's nickname for her

"By the way, I know your secret, Tsukune." Kessin said low enough that no one else could hear him as he put down his manga and grabbed his textbooks

"What? What secret?" Tsukune asked nervously

"The fact, when you first came to this school, you're a human." Kessin said with a smirk "Now you're a ghoul."

"How did you find out?" Tsukune said

"Because I can see the through lies." Kessin said as his eyes started to glow

A few hours later, Kessin is sitting under a tree, reading a different manga entitled Rurouni Kenshin. Until Moka and the others walked over to him, he looked up at the group wondering why they were standing in front of him.

"Hey Kessin-kun, we need to ask you a question." Moka said unknowingly adding the suffix "kun"

"Ok, what's up?" Asked Kessin

"What exactly are you?" Yukari asked

"What do you mean?" Kessin asked

"What type of monster are you?" Mizore asked

"Well I'm a mixed breed enough said." Kessin said returning to his comic

"A mix of what?." Tsukune asked

"Meh its not really important." Kessin said "Does that really matter?"

"Yes it does, now answer the question." a voice said

Everyone turned and saw a blonde haired man, in a school uniform. He had red eyes and wore a black version of the school's uniform he had two dots on his forehead and fox like smirk, he looked down at Kessin and the others.

"Why does it matter?" Kessin said

"Because we don't need any half breeds and any filthy humans in this school." The blonde guy said

"Kuyou why are you here." Tsukune said

"To get my revenge, you and your friends insulted my honor and for that you'll must pay" Kuyou as he knocked out Tsukune

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka and the other girls yelled as Kessin got angry.

"If you have a problem with me, then fight me, not them." Kessin said

"I prefer to see your true form, and I know certain monsters need anger to transform." Kuyou said as he smacks Mizore into Kurumu.

"Stop this!" Yukari and Moka said as they ran in front of Kuyou

"And I know without Tsukune, you can't transform into a super vampire." Kuyou said as he started to choke Moka

"Let her go." Kessin said as he eyes started to glow '**Oh he's dead I'm going to bathe in his blood for hurting her.**'

"Transform first, unless you can't." Kuyou said

"Stop hurting her, you big bully!" Yukari said as she blasting him with small bolts magically energy.

Suddenly Kuyou get mad, and began to transform. His body burst into flames and revealed his battle form, which seemed to gain a tail since his last battle with the newspaper club.

"If you don't transform, her death will be on your hands." Kuyou said as he begins to squeeze tighter, and Moka started to cough up blood.

"Let go of her!" Kurumu said as she starts to summon vines around his body.

"That won't work on me!" Kuyou said as he ripped the vines out of the ground.

"Then take this!" Mizore said as she froze his lower half.

"If vines couldn't hurt me, what makes you think ice could." said Kuyou said as he smashed the ice with a few fingers.

"Nothing is working, against him. The only thing that can stop him is a super vampire." Yukari said as Kokoa swung her mace at his head, just to be smacked by one of his tails

"But without Tsukune and Moka, there are no other Vampires in the school." Kurumu said

"Oh well, time's up, now she dies." Kuyou said as he places 3 of his tails over her face and tried to smother her and break her neck at the same time.

"LET HER GO!" Kessin yelled as a black aura surrounded his body.

Kessin took off the outer jacket and grabbed the choker from his neck, then he ripped it off. There was a surge of sinister energy as wolf ears grew on his head and a third eye grew on his forehead. It had blood red pupil and was silted like the rest of his eyes which the whites of all three eyes were black as coal. And demonic marks appeared on his face as his face slightly elongated, his fingernails grew into claws, a snow white wolf tail grew out of his tail bone and a single crimson bat wing grew out of his back. His skin turned from it's normal color to blueish gray as he let out an blood curding roar as the sky turned dark and a red moon appeared in the background. Kessin was surrounded by bats and wolves that seemed to appear from his very shadow and black flames engulfed him and changed his outfit into a sleek long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that is closed at his chest with flaming black edges at his wrists.

"You have crossed the line now; you can hurt me, but mess with my friends. You're going to die." Kessin said

"What are you?" Kuyou asked as Kessin appeared behind him.

"You have no any idea, who you're messing with." Kessin said as he ran towards Kuyou with a insane amount of speed only rivaled by a werewolf on the full moon

"Not even Moka-Nee on her best day was that fast." Yukari said

"He's beyond a Super Vampire." Kurumu said 'What the hell is he?'

Suddenly Kessin jumped into the air and punched Kuyou's arm smashing it on impacted, causing him to drop Moka. Kessin caught her and walked her over to her friends

"Kessin-kun, is she ok?" Kurumu said unknowingly added "kun" to Kessin's name

"I don't know, but I'll be right back." Kessin said '**He will not live to see the next sunrise, he harmed her and he shall pay for that**'

"Stay away from me, Kessin." Kuyou demanded

"Are you begging?" Kessin question even through he knew the answer already

"Huh?" Kuyou said

"Because Moka-hime and the others were begging just a few minutes ago, while you trying to beat them to death." Kessin said

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." Kuyou said

"Where were you mercy for Moka-hime, huh? You were about to snap her neck." Kessin said

"This not where I fall not to you or anyone else." Kuyou said as he back away from Kessin

"No, this isn't where you fall, here is where you die." Kessin said he walked over to Kuyou

Kuyou leaped up summoned his signature power the fire vortex . Kessin looked up and grinned at Kuyou.

"Not even a Super Vampire could survive this new improved fire vortex." Kuyou said

"You have no idea, who I am do you." Kessin said as he opened his wing as wide as possible

"What? What are you talking about?" Kuyou said

"Kessin Flare is just an alias I use to treated like everyone else." Kessin said as he gathered black flames to edge of his wing

"Then who are you?" Kuyou inquired

"My true name is Lucian Van Drake, the heir to the Lycan and Vampire empires." Lucian said as he launched a blade black flame at Kuyou sending to the ground crashing into a tree "And by the way that attack wouldn't have harmed me at all." he said 'Damn only a few minutes left until I start to burn out.' he thought

The new titled Lucian walked up to Kuyou and smirked, suddenly 4 spikes appeared from Lucian's shadow piercing Kuyou in the shoulders and knees. Kuyou screamed out in pain as Lucian began to laugh, but a normal happy laugh it was a cruel 'I'm going enjoy making you suffer before killing you in the most horrible way I can imagine'.** (Lucian's laugh is like if you mix the joker's laugh from the Batman TAS and Light from the final episode of death note its sort of surreal.)** Lucian was about to slice Kuyou's throat, when noticed that the Newspaper club looked sort of terrified of Lucian.

'**I killed in front people before it's no big deal, so why can't I bring myself to do it now?**' He asked himself

After a few moments of internal struggle, Lucian retracted the spikes and walked away from the defeat fox. And when Kuyou asked him why didn't Lucian kill him, all he replied was "You're not worth it." Lucian walked up the newspaper club and kneed down to check Moka's pulse, it was faint and fading very quickly

"Kessin help she isn't waking up." Yukari said tearing up believing that she had lost her friend

"You can call me Lucian and don't worry I won't let her die." Lucian said

"But Lucian." Yukari said as she started to cry.

"Don't worry." Lucian said as he picked Moka up off the floor and bites her in the neck 'I know is going to cause the tradition to be enacted, but I have no choice.' Lucian thought

Just then Tsukune came to, and saw his friend having her neck bitten by transformed Lucian. He walked over to his friends and he had a look of confusion and a hint jealously to see his love interest in "Kessin's" arms.

"What is Kessin-san doing?" Tsukune asked

"He's trying to save Moka." Kurumu said

Suddenly Moka begin to open her eyes, and look up at Lucian. Shocked to be in the arms of another man, she jumped back, scared and not knowing what happened after Kuyou transformed.

"Hey Moka-hime, are you feeling better?" Lucian asked

"Yea, a lot better, what happen to me?" Moka asked

Well the short story, you were about to die, so I bit you and injected my blood into you." Lucian said

"Ummmm…. Kessin-kun… " Moka said as she began to blush

"Please Moka-hime call me Lucian. That's my real name." Lucian said

"Lucian….Lucian Van Drake!?!" Moka asked

"Yea that's me." Lucian said

"Wait, I'm confused, Kessin-san is really Lucian Van Drake, which who is?" Tsukune asked

"He's the Prince of Vampires." Moka explained

"And I heard that he was the Prince of Werewolves." Yukari said

"I'm both." Lucian said

"No wonder he's so powerful, but what's with that weird transformation?" Mizore asked

"I can answer that, I'm a Hybrid." Lucian said

"What's a Hybrid?" Kurumu asked

"A Hybrid is a being that's half Werewolf and half Vampire." Lucian said

"Half Werewolf" Yukari said

"Half Vampire" Moka said

"Yea, my mother was a Queen of Werewolves and my father is the king of vampires." Lucian said.

Suddenly or by instinct Lucian reached over and took off Moka's rosary with surprising ease. Moka transformed into her true form, the S class monster a Vampire, Most people would be impressed by the amount of demonic energy she release when she transform. But Lucian was far from most people and he honestly didn't care, even through in his opinion she just got hotter. With her larger chest and silver hair and silted red eyes, she was very attractive. She looked at him for a few moments and said one thing, but Lucian ignored her and went to put on his choker. He didn't have that luxury, as she tried to axe kick in the shoulder

"How dare you ignore me." Reverse Moka said "Know your place."

"Get over yourself." Lucian said grabbed her leg "Damn vampires and your freaking superiority complex."

"Why are you guys fighting?" Yukari asked watching her friend fighting each other

"Simple Onee-sama and Lucian are battling for dominance." Kokoa said fighting the desire to join in the battle "It usually happens when a vampire meets potential mate, and to see who's alpha in the relationship."

The words mate and relationship echoed in Tsukune's head, now he was nervous, jealous and sort of pissed. This new guy comes out of no where and pretty much stole the affection of his love interest, but was snap out of his thoughts when he heard Reverse Moka yell

"Know your place!" Reverse Moka yelled as kick Lucian in the center of his stomach

"Know yours!" Lucian replied as he punched her in the throat with a fist engulfed in black flames.

Both fighters bounced across the ground until coming to a halt by crashing into some trees. Reverse Moka figured she won, boy she was wrong before she could get back up Lucian was already standing in front of her with all three eyes glowing. He grabbed her by the collar and brought her eye level forcing her to look him straight in 2 of his three eyes. She notice that he was crying blood and blood was oozing for the sides of his mouth.

"I won, now back off you little gnat." Lucian barked 'Damn I've been transformed for too long, my body is rejecting itself.' he thought

'He was able to beat me without really trying…..he's perfect.' Reverse Moka thought as she looked at Lucian with hungry eyes and licking her lips

'What the hell is her problem, first she tries to beat and now she looks like she wants to eat me.' Lucian thought as he reattached his choker 'Vampires, I'll never understand them even with Telepathy.'

But as he attached his choker, he started to cough up blood, he noticed that everyone was looking at him, basically vomiting out his own blood. He told them he'll be fine and give him a few moments to catch his breath. Lucian wiped the blood from his eyes leaned against a tree and for some reason Reverse Moka stood next to him, never taking her eyes off of him.

"You're all probably wondering why I was coughing up blood and blood was oozing my eyes." Lucian said

"Yea, I was wondering that." Ruby said with everyone agreeing with her

"Well, you've probably noticed I'm ridiculously powerful, my body has a sort failsafe to keep me from being unstoppable."

"Which is?" Mizore asked

"I can only remained transformed for about 7 minutes or my body begins to shut down and my own power begins to poison me." Lucian said "And now I have a question for you Moka-chan….why are staring at me?"

"Simple I've decide you're more perfect to be mate." Reverse Moka said

"How about no." Lucian said as he put his coat back on

"What did you say?" Reverse Moka asked

"I said no, I can't stand you typical vampires and your superior complex." Lucian said "I prefer different girls, mostly them." he said pointing to Mizore, Ruby and Kurumu. "And your other half."

"Why them?" Reverse Moka said getting angrier by the second

"Because they don't piss me off." Lucian snapped back

Lucian began the trek back to the school when Reverse Moka blocked him, Lucian sighed he knew that that vampire girl won't give up. So he just grinned pulled out her rosary walked up to her and kiss her on the lips as he reattached it. Tsukune's eyes widened as he saw Lucian KISS his love interest, now he was mad. How dare this guy try and the one he loved, but he also knew that he personally thought that Lucian didn't know that he love Moka. At least that he believed so he couldn't stay mad at him, but he was still a little jealous that Lucian had the courage to do what he always waited to do. During the kiss Moka reverted back to normal, just to see that she was kissing the new student who just happen to the prince of Vampire and Werewolves.

"Did you enjoy that cutie." Lucian said with a smirk

"Well….I…um." Moka stuttered

"That's what I thought." Lucian said

Lucian decided to leave a impact on all the girls so he kissed each on the cheek before completely walking away. Kokoa looked at her sister and Lucian retreating figure and decide she will take him from her. In fact she proclaimed that Lucian would be hers, which caused to sweat drop, each girl except for Yukari who saw Lucian as her hero, was confuse but they settled on shock and awe.

"This year is going to weird isn't it." Tsukune said

"Yea, but at least it's more interesting." Gin said


	2. Date Night Part 1

_"Inner Moka"_

'Normal thought'

'_**Author's notes'**_

**'Dark Thought' **

'**Alucard's thoughts'**

'_**Dracia's thoughts'**_

_**Zero: Hey everyone Zero1226 here it's been awhile and for that I apologize for that and since I didn't do a disclaimer in the first chap, so here's Lucian to help me with it**_

Lucian: And I should help you why? You're nothing but a stupid fanfic writer

_**Zero: You realize that you're a OC I created right? I could make you a cliché anime character you know that right**_

Lucian: You wouldn't dare….would you?

_**Zero: Test me, do the damn disclaimer **_

(Lucian gulps) Lucian: Zero1226 doesn't know Rosario + Vampire or the characters, but he owns all OC's, and the Idea of hybrid belongs to underworld and underworld evolution

**Chapter two: Date night part 1**

Lucian was standing outside of a dorm room taking a long inhale from the cigarette in his mouth, and he was smiling, he was going on a date with a girl who understood him and didn't fear him at least to the a degree that made her not avoid him. He was wearing a silver button down shirt with the buttons undone down to his collar bone, also he was wearing a black jeans as his long snow white hair was tied into ponytail and braided. And due the fact he only wanted to focus on his date and not deal with groupies or even worse fangirls his decided to wear a pair of black sunglasses . He was looking at the sky above him, it was full moon, it worried him a bit due the fact his strength was much much weaker, but his speed was insane and his transformation time is cut in half from 7 minutes to 3 and half. But he tried not focus on the negative and focus on the fact he had a date. And as he threw out his cigarette, an young girl with black hair and pig tails on the top of her head walked out of her room wearing a black dress with pink cosset that showed off the girl's hourglass figure and in the young prince's mind this girl standing in front of him was perfection incarnate.

"Hey Ruby-hime, ready to go?" Lucian questioned the girl next to him. "Tsukune and Moka-hime are waiting for us."

"Yep, lets go Lucian-kun." Ruby said smiling

'Man who knew two days ago I would be on a date I honestly wanted to be on.' Lucian pondered

'I never thought Lucian-kun would ask me out today, hell he wasn't Lucian-kun to me until two days ago.' Ruby thought

Flashback: Two days ago

Lucian was sitting on the roof of the reading a book called Loveless _**(Yea its from final fantasy VII crisis core)**_and he was about to dig in his pockets, when the members of the newspaper club showed up. He asked them as he stuffed the book in his coat pocket and questioned why they were there. They told he that they were looking for him since he hadn't shown up to class since the day he arrived. He shrugged his shoulders as finally found what he looking for, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. The lighter was golden with a wolf's head in the center and the flame made was black. He put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it and took a deep inhale and let out the smoke through his nose.

"Since when did you smoke?" Tsukune asked

"Since I was 12, its on of the few things I have left of my mother, along with her lighter and my two colored eyes." Lucian said "You still haven't answered my question why you people are here?"

"We just wanted to thank you for helping us 3 days ago." Moka said

"It's no big deal." Lucian said

"Oh don't be modest." Gin said with a smile

"No I mean it did nothing worth thanking." Lucian said as he took another inhale from his lit cigarette

"You saved our lives, that's worth thanking." Kurumu said

"No I beat down an asshole, helping you guys was a added bonus." Lucian said "But if you morons keep up your current habits all of you are going to die."

Everyone there was shocked to hear that Lucian was basically telling them that they were going to die. He didn't bother to even look at their expressions, so he just had holding the cigarette in his left hand and picking his teeth with the right. After a few moments Tsukune was the first one to recover and speak the one statement that everyone was thinking

"Tell me your kidding." Tsukune said

"Nope, This little heroic game that you are playing is a suicidal one." Lucian said "Remember there is 2 types people in this world, do you know who they are?"

"Huh? Two types you mean like monsters and humans?" Kurumu asked

"I don't think so, there is those are killed and those who does the killing." Lucian said as he looked down at the ground

"What the hell made you believe that?" Moka asked

"It was the day my mother and sister was slaughtered in front of me." Lucian said as he got up and looked into at the group.

Ruby was the only one that looked into his eyes and saw something she hadn't seen in the longest time, the eyes of a person whom lost everything they ever cared about, the exact eyes she had before she met Tsukune and the rest of the newspaper club. Lucian walked away and opened the entrance to the roof access, he turned around and told them.

"Stop this stupidity or you will all die and probably painfully." Lucian said as his eyes began to glow '**Boy we need to talk NOW' **

He shock his head to ignore the dual voices in his head as walked away from the remaining members of the newspaper club, Whom had terrified looks on their faces.

"What the hell is his problem, all we did was thank him and his response is threatening us!" Kurumu yelled

"He is just trying to help, just like when he protected me." Yukari said defending the man she saw a big brother

"And you never bother to look him in the eye, if you had you would have seen more about him than just talking to him." Ruby said seemingly following in the dark prince's footsteps and leaving "I'm going to go find him and confront him."

"Me too." Yukari said following her fellow witch.

"Why are they going to bug him, clearly he's cold blooded killer." Gin said

"I don't know why but I seriously doubt that." Mizore said "He may be a bit merciless, but he doesn't seem to be the person to kill at will."

Meanwhile Lucian was staying far away from newspaper club room, why you may ask. Simple he was still a wee bit pissed at the newspaper and the stupid thoughts going around his head, mostly the ones about slaughtering everyone in the school. Lucian tried to not listen to the dark/semi-evil voices in his already screwed up head, but he couldn't take it anymore and finally snapped. He walked to a window and stared at his reflection. But instead of his image in the reflection it was two different looking men. One on the right had shoulder length black hair, red silted eyes with a insane glint in them, fangs instead of normal teeth, and a black goatee _**(like the one Tony Stark had in Iron Man 2)**_.The one on the left also shoulder length, but it was dark blue instead of black. His right eye was blue, while his left eye was yellow and the whites of his left eye was jet black. Both men looked to be in their mid-twenties, while the man on the right wore an outfit that looked like a black leather straight-jacket. While the man on the left wore a navy trench coat, a white wife beater, black jeans and black combat boots.

'**So when are we going to start the plan, Lucian?'** The man on the right asked_**(Sounds like Alucard from Hellsing OVA)**_

' _**Alucard is right, when do we get to destroy this pathetic world order I want to bathe in the blood ….' **_The man on the left started to say

"I know, but first I need a larger army and remove the only threat to my plans." Lucian replied

"**Dracia has a point, this plan of yours is taking longer than we would like."** Alucard said

"Don't worry once I've gotten them on my side and when the others arrive, the plan will begin." Said the hybrid as he began demonically laugh

Just then Ruby and Yukari walked to Lucian during his demented laugh, but Lucian noticed them and came to a sudden stop to his laughter.

"Lucian-san are you alright?" Ruby asked

"Ruby-chan, why are you and Yukari-chan?" Lucian asked in a calm and composed manner for a man who was just demonically laughing **"And how much did they hear, I really don't want to eliminate them." **

"We were worried about you, Lucian-nii." Yukari responded with a smile

A single bloody tear ran down his cheek as he smiled at the young witch, ok it was actually just a smirk, but for Lucian it was the closet thing anyone was getting to a smile. He kneeled down and gave the little witch a hug and when she asked him why he did that he replied.

"I haven't heard my name called that in a caring matter in a long time." Lucian replied as he let the girl go

"I do have one question Lucian-san, why did you explode like that?" Ruby asked

"Truth be told, I was just worried about something happening to you guys I. I guess I sort of over reacted" Lucian said

"So that why you said what you said" Ruby started to say

"Yea." Lucian said

"So you didn't mean to snap at us." Ruby inquired

"Nope just protective of my friends." The silver haired hybrid said

"I know you were a nice guy." Yukari said

"You have no idea." Lucian said with a slight smirk "Now that I have answered your questions, how about answering mine."

"Ok what is it?" Ruby asked

"Why you are you two here, I mean I could just read your thoughts to find out, but for you two I'm willing to hear it from horse's mouth sort of speak." Lucian said

"You can read minds?" Ruby asked 'That's impossible.' The elder witch thought

"No it's not Ruby-chan, not for me, my twin and my father." Lucian said with venom in his tone as he said father "But regardless of that if you would be so nice and answer my question that would be great."

"Well me and Yukari-chan were worried about you." Ruby said

"Yea ok, and now explain the strange look you're giving me, if you please." Lucian asked/ordered in the nicest tone he can muster, which is pretty damn nice.

"I felt a strange connection with you; you have the same eyes that I used to have before I came here." Ruby said

"The eyes of the dead, the eyes of the damned, portals to souls seeking something may it be revenge, love, or a chance at redemption." Lucian speak poetically as he looked up at the ceiling

"Yes, and I felt the need to help you like the others helped me." Ruby said

Lucian looked at the young woman in front of him and started to chuckle, which lead to full blown laughter. Which in turn started to sound like the laugh he used in the fight Kuyou, and it made everyone's blood run cold and sent shivers down everyone's spine. Lucian looked at Ruby with both eyes crying blood and in his eyes all you could see was nothing no love no happy nothing, it was like he was devoid of all emotions.

"Help me; I'm too far gone to save by you. I'm empty inside and I'm forever cursed to live in darkness." Lucian said "I'm nothing but a demon."

"That's not possible, you're not a demon." Yukari said "A demon wouldn't have saved me, or understand what's like to be hated for being mixed breed."

"So you two figure that you can save me from damnation, huh?" Lucian asked with a smirk "Good luck with that, people tried, failed and we're driven made by my mind. What chance do you two think you have."

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked

He didn't answer, he just shrugged his shoulders as he saw Tsukune and the others walked towards them. And to avoid yet another confrontation with them, Lucian decided to walk in the opposite direction. As he walked past Ruby and told her the nicest thing and saddest thing she possibly heard.

"Thanks for trying to save me my Yami-tenshi _**(Dark angel)**_."Lucian whispered "But I can't be saved, not by you and not by anyone."

Ruby gasped and covered her mouth as Lucian continue his trek away from the group, Ruby was shocked for two reasons. One he called her his dark angel and no one has ever called her anything more than Ruby-chan and that Lucian resigned himself to walk a path of destruction and loneliness alone. Yukari tried to stop him, but he just smiled, patted her head and continued to walk away. Ruby and Yukari explained what really happened on the roof with Lucian snapping. Needless to say they were shocked to hear that Lucian had more problems than they thought. Later that night Lucian was back on the school roof taking a long drag from his cancer stick, while staring into the night sky. He sighed and his mind was about to wander as Tsukune walked through the roof entrance.

"About time you showed up, I was getting worried that you wouldn't show up." The young prince commented "I didn't think you would have listen to my telepathic message this afternoon."

"Sorry about that, but what do you need Lucian-san?" Tsukune questioned

"Lets cut the stupid chit chat, I know you LOVE Moka-hime." Lucian smirked

"Well….I…..um.." Tsukune stuttered

"Don't worry, that the reason I called you up here." Lucian stated

'Is he going tell me to back off, please don't it be that.' The boy thought "Really?" Tsukune asked

"Don't worry you pansy, I'm not going to take her." Lucian declared shocking the lone human

"So, why did you…."Tsukune began

"To piss you off." Lucian explained dryly "And I was bored." 'That and Moka-chan is very hot and both halves of her, regardless of the annoying vampiric attitude.' he thought

"So why did you call me?" Tsukune asked worryingly

"I'm…going to help you get a date with Moka-hime." Lucian declared as he struck a nice guy pose _**(Like Rock Lee in Naruto minus the flames of youth.)**_

"NANI?" Tsukune asked

"Why do you seemed shocked, you like her and she likes you. But you two are to stupid or cowardly to actually do something about it so…..I'm helping." Lucian said

"But still why?" Tsukune asked

"I'm very bored and watching you freeze up around the girl you love makes me laugh." Lucian said as he laughed at Tsukune as he face faulted

"Why does my life have to be so damn hard?" Tsukune pondered to himself

"In my personal opinion you're acting like a coward." Lucian stated as he threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out

"It's not that simple, I don't want to hurt their feelings Lucian-san." Tsukune replied

"What you're doing is a lot worse, you're basically stringing them along until you grow a pair and finally tell them off." The Lycan-Vampiric hybrid said as he began to walk away "Tomorrow before class, I going to telepathically enter your mind and talk through you and ask her out."

"Thanks…I guess." The school's sole human said

"No problem." The silver haired prince said as he walked through roof entrance

The next morning, Lucian and Tsukune's plan worked oddly well, which was bizarre due to Tsukune's luck. Poor Moka, if she didn't walk away when she did she would have probably fainted from shock and embarrassment. Most of the girls were heart broken that the object their affection had chosen another, but remembered it was just a date and they still had a chance. And as quickly as he appeared with Tsukune, Lucian seemed to have vanished in thin air. And Ruby knew where to find since he almost never went to class, he spent most of the day sleeping in his room or sitting on the roof at night. But Yukari had class, so they planned to get the others and met at Lucian's room. A few hours later and after class ended, the newspaper club stood outside Lucian's door. But no one wanted to disturbed him, since he threatened to kill them just yesterday. Yukari lost her patience, which was a shock to everyone and knocked on the door _**(I love making characters OOC). **_They heard cursing and so banging noises as someone reached to the door and unlock it. Lucian was soaking wet with a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another in his hand. The girls turned atomic red by staring at Lucian bare chest, while Tsukune and Gin noticed his torso from his neck down was covered in scars and his arms had more too.

"What do you people want?" Lucian asked/demanded

"We just wanted to see if you know why Tsukune here suddenly gain the courage to ask the beautiful Moka-chan out." Gin responded

"I decided to help him out." Lucian calmly stated

"How?" Kurumu asked

"Well I could tell you….but I find it more fun not too." Lucian answered "So what's new everyone since I stopped going to class."

"That's what I've been wondering why did you stop going?" Kokoa questioned

"Well, due to my mixed blood I have the best and the worst traits of both races." Lucian explain "Like being nocturnal and trying to avoid all sun when ever possible well more like ancient ones at least."

"So you sleep in most of the day and stay up all night?" Tsukune asked

"More or less, I'm mostly very lazy during daylight hours and read Manga most of the night.

Then the newspaper club noticed the massive amount of Manga littering the floor of the young prince. He told them that their time together was…."fun", but he wanted them out of his room to finish changing. So Gin ushered the girls out, thus leaving Lucian and Gin alone in his room. Lucian sighed and walked into the bathroom and finished changing into his normal wear, which constants of a black t-shirt and grey sweat pants.

"Care to explain the scars?" Gin asked

"Memento's of my past." Lucian stated as he crashed on his bed picking up a volume of Buso Renkin

"Which is?" Gin asked

"I was trained to be a perfect WMD." Lucian answered while pointing to the door "Now leave so I can relax. Got it."

"But some of those scars looked self-inflicted." Gin said

"And they are, trust me if you had my life death would be a breathe of fresh air." Lucian answered while taking out a cigarette and putting in his mouth

"But…." Gin began to ask

"Leave before I loss my patience." Lucian said lighting the nicotine fill substance and taking a deep drag.

Gin walked out of Lucian's room giving him peace, until someone knocked on his again; nope no peace this guy. He sighed and threw his manga back onto his bed and answered the door. It was Ruby and she explained that she has been standing there the entire time, Lucian shrugged his shoulder and told her he didn't care if he had self-inflicted wounds or was trained to weapon of mass destruction.

"Then why are you here for?" Lucian said

"Well…. It's….." Ruby stuttered with a blush that would make tomato jealous

"Well what do you want Yami-Tenshi?" Lucian asked leaning against the doorway with a gentle smile that made her blush more

"I want you to go out me." Ruby said trying to avoid looking him in the eye

Lucian had seen the countless battles and oceans of blood, but this freaked him out. Enough that he slipped and smacked his head against doorframe knocking the prince out. Ruby panicked and dragged Lucian back into the room and after a few minutes he came to. He was leaning against a wall while she sat on his bed, looking at pile of photos had on his nightstand.

"Ok, I'm back so stop touching my stuff and why the hell did you just ask me out?" Lucian asked

"Well I asked Tsukune if he would go out with me, he said he might if only I go out with you first which I don't think is a bad idea." Ruby said "I have a question who are the people in the photos?"

Lucian sighed and sat next to the witch, he took the photos and shuffle through them real quick.

"This photo was taken on my 5th birthday, since it's rare to have all of us Drake children in the

"Well the girl with green hair with black streaks is my older sister Mitsukai." Lucian said "The guy with red hair is my "twin" brother, Nemui, The boy with Blue hair is my little brother Sable and the infant is my baby sister Amber."

"Why don't you talk about them?" Ruby questioned

"Shit happened to us, simple as that." Lucian answered as he took a inhale from his smoke

"What happened?" Ruby asked

"Nemui, Sable and I were turned into weapons, Mitsukai lost her damn mind and Amber was killed as I previously explained." Lucian replied

"Oh Lucian-kun, I'm sorry about your baby sister." Ruby said as she hugged Lucian 'Lucian- Kun? Since when do I call him Lucian-kun?'

"It's fine, it was over 10 years I've gotten over it." Lucian said **'Especially since I was involved in her death along with mother's'**

"And who are this two?" Ruby asked

"My mother and my father." Lucian calmly replied as he ripped the picture into tiny pieces

"What are you doing, those are your parents." Ruby told him

"They mean nothing to me expect for an source of my rage." Lucian answered

"Why do you hate them so much." The witch wondered

"My father tortured me until I became a weapon and my mother tried to kill me on my 6th birthday." Lucian said ignoring the shocked look on Ruby's face and rubbed his chest in phantom pain over his heart

"My god, Lucian-kun I didn't know I'm sorry." Ruby said hugging the prince again

"It's fine Yami-Tenshi, without those negative influences in my life I wouldn't be me." Lucian explained 'For better or worse **mostly better for me at least'**

"But no one should live like that." Ruby tried to reason with him

"Well I did." Lucian said "So lets take about this date we're going on."

"Well Tsukune-kun and Moka-san decided to go in two days." Ruby said

"Ok, I'll see you in two days then." Lucian answer leading Ruby to the door.

"That's fine, but if you could go to class for those 2 days please." Ruby asked

"I'll think about it." Lucian said "See around Ruby-hime."

"Bye Lucian-kun" Ruby replied as she left

Lucian sighed as he noticed the piles of photos and he began to smile at them. The whites of his eyes turned black as he tossed his lit cigarette into the photos causing them to burn. He began to laugh as the photos burned into nothingness, then he stopped laughing as he walked over to the window as he stared at the nearly full moon.

"I get to watch Tsukune crumble under his own cowardice and I get to build my new army starting with Miss Ruby Tojo ." Lucian said as he started to demonically laugh again.


End file.
